


Scènes lettrées - #16 : F A L C O N

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Scènes lettrées [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Drabble, Snippet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Steve ne pouvait tout de même pas être sérieux en prétendant LUI passer le flambeau ?!
Series: Scènes lettrées [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/725175





	Scènes lettrées - #16 : F A L C O N

**Author's Note:**

> Allez, on revient du côté des good guys (ainsi que de la vilaine fin d'Endgame...) pour accompagner Sam dans le premier jour de sa nouvelle vie :)

**F** inalement, Steve n'était pas réapparu sur la plateforme, mais s'était retrouvé assis sur un banc, plus loin – et bien plus âgé. **A** lors, Sam avait marché vers lui, n'osant pas croire la moitié des implications de cette situation qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée.

 **L** evant la tête vers lui, Steve avait souri, creusant ses rides très déconcertantes.

 **C** aptain America lui avait solennellement tendu son mythique bouclier, et cela effraya presque l'ancien soldat. **O** bligé par le regard insistant du héros historique, il l'accepta timidement, persuadé que Steve avait commis une bête erreur de destinataire.

 _ **N** on_, lui confirma Bucky d'un signe de la tête, _il t'était destiné_.

**Author's Note:**

> Paradoxalement (avec ma désapprobation globale de cette scène), j'approuve le choix de ce passage de relais. Pour moi, Bucky devait lui aussi pouvoir profiter d'un répit, et ce n'était pas particulièrement le moment de lui remettre de telles responsabilités sur les épaules. Un jour, peut-être ou peut-être pas, il héritera à son tour du bouclier... mais laissons-le guérir en premier, d'autant plus que sur ses traumatismes vient s'ajouter la trahison de ce Steve que nous ne reconnaissons pas.


End file.
